


Spite of the Lamb

by vesuviannights



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ball Gag, Bound, F/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesuviannights/pseuds/vesuviannights
Summary: Bound, gagged and unable to move from his lap, you are at Valerius' mercy as you ride his cock and he refuses to let you come.





	Spite of the Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the smutty drabble game on my Tumblr (@vesuviannights). The prompts were "Use your words, tell daddy what you need" and "You're hugging my cock just right, baby" for a female reader and Valerius.

You. Wrists bound at your lower back, ball gag in your mouth, stifling your moans as you writhe in his lap.

Valerius. Leaning back in his arm chair, one hand slowly working you toward an orgasm that feels like it will never arrive, with fingers whose sole purpose seem to be to unwind your sanity with each careful movement against you.

You have watched the sun set inch by inch through the window behind him. Can’t count on two hands the number of times he has pulled away just before you have crashed, before you have screamed and shivered above and around him. Your eyes are stinging with frustration, and it’s mostly at the fact that every time he pulls away you become a little more heated, a little more desperate, and you know that when he does let you come, you will scream to the high heavens and be a useless tangle of limbs after.

“Use your words,” he sighs as he watches your struggle. You are his favourite show to watch, the only being worthy of his affections. “Tell daddy what you want.”

You growl at him, because it’s all you can do with the gag in your mouth, and he grins at you—wicked, amused, sly.

“Oh, that’s right—” His eyes drop to that very same gag and he taps the ball once, twice. Then his finger swipes under your chin, where saliva has started trailing down and leaving strings that have fallen to your heaving chest, and smears it across your cheek.

You look off, huff a sigh, and he snaps at you, “Did I tell you to stop?”

You adjust yourself and begin bouncing on his lap again, whimpering quietly at the feel of his cock stretching you with the most delicious sort of ache. He’s long, straight, and thickest at his base. One of his favourite games—apart from denying you your release, apart from denying you the ability to do anything with your hands, apart from denying you the ability to beg for anything—is to hold you there, right where his cock swells to its largest, right where he is fully seated inside of you, and feel you twitch and whimper around him from the stretch. From the knowledge that he is inside of you completely, claiming you completely.

Placing his glass down, he moves to do just that, thrusting up into you until he is buried to the hilt, his hands at your waist, holding you there cruelly. Your chest is heaving with uneven breaths, and it takes a few moments before you start to squirm, feeling your cunt twitch around him with the promise of an orgasm, if only his cock could hit in just the right place, if only he would let you touch yourself, if only he would do it for you—

He leans forward to murmur in your ear, his hot breath curling around your lobe along with his words.

“You’re hugging my cock just right, baby,” he tells you. You flush from the praise, and when you try to tilt your hips forward to find just a little more friction, he pulls back to narrow his eyes but allows it.

You writhe and twist in his lap, eager to find something to help you out. But there is nothing, and he has made sure of that, and the realisation—along with hours of torture, of your thighs quivering and aching from bouncing on his cock for so long—causes your chest to heave with a frustrated sob.

Tears streak down your cheeks, and you tilt your head back to try and hide them, releasing as much of a frustrated scream as you can with the gag still lodged in your mouth. Valerius sighs, cups your face, wipes under your eye with his thumb.

“Are you done with your tantrum?”

You shake your head, eyes flashing as they lock back onto him. He pushes your hair out of your face, immune to your searing gaze.

“Well that’s not going to work, is it?” He tuts at you. “I only fuck good girls, and I definitely only let the ones who have earned it squeeze their greedy little cunt all over my cock as they come.”

Jaw tight, you look off. Even if you did have the ability to say something, nothing you were thinking and certainly nothing you wanted to spit out at him, was going to be helpful. After a few moments, he seems to decide that you are calm enough again, or that he is at least bored enough to try and coax you into being calm. He takes your chin between his fingertips and turns your gaze back to his, where his eyebrow is raised and waiting.

“Do you like the feeling of my cock stretching you out, filling you so wonderfully and completely?”

You nod, slowly and still a little spitefully.

“Do you enjoy it when I reward you with your orgasms, even after I keep them from you for so long?”

You nod again, this time a little more eagerly.

“And being bound and gagged, completely at my mercy, unable to demand or ask or beg for anything? Do you enjoy that?”

You nod a third time. He smiles and kisses the tip of your nose.

“So do I.”

He begins fucking you then, thrusting up into you at a brutal pace that gives you almost no time to breathe, no time to control the noises that escape your throat. He holds your forehead to his with one hand at the back of your head as he fucks you, tits bouncing in front of him, wet with the strings of saliva that have fallen from your chin.

“That’s it, baby, my sweet wonderful girl—”

His thumb finds your clit and traces brutal, unending circles over it as he continues to whisper praises to you, as the tears of frustration and pleasure continue to streak down your cheeks, until you are coming apart around him, your jaw tight around your gag as you scream and scream and whimper and sob against him, your cunt squeezing and milking his cock. 

He watches as you come down, chest heaving, gasping, stroking your hair but saying nothing. When you finally open your eyes, he reaches around to unbuckle the gag and finally, finally kisses you, massaging your jaw with his thumbs, sweeping his tongue into your mouth as though it were a taste he had so missed these past few hours.


End file.
